El mejor regalo de Navidad
by Kyoko Nakamura
Summary: Naruto siempre fue feliz en navidad o al menos hasta que por azares del destino tuvo que estar solo hasta que la encontró a ella, pero desafortunadamente para él volverá a pasar una navidad más sin su compañía, o al menos eso es lo que cree.


**Naruto y sus personajes no me perteneces, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**La canción utilizada para este song-fic tampoco me pertenece.**

Primero que nada la canción que utilice para este song-fic es "All I want for christmas is you" que es interpretada por varios artistas, aunque si alguien gusta escuchar la canción mientras lee el fic creo que la versión más recomendable, desde mi punto de vista, es la de Michael Bublé aunque son libres de escuchar la canción con el artista que más les agrade.

Sin más que decir, los dejo con el fic.

* * *

><p>El mejor regalo de Navidad<p>

I don´t want a lot for Christmas  
>there is just one thing I need<p>

La noche se hacía presente en Konoha, pero a pesar de ello las personas aún iban y venían de aquí para allá mientras que otras ya se encontraban en los restaurantes o bares de la ciudad dispuestos a celebrar la navidad.

I don´t care about the presents  
>underneath the Christmas tree<p>

O simplemente estarían en sus hogares reunidos con sus seres queridos. Mientras que él estaba solo.

I just want you for my own  
>more than you could ever know<p>

En un pequeño departamento reinaba la oscuridad, todas las luces estaban apagadas y las cortinas corridas, excepto por una que apenas dejaba entrar un pequeño halo de luz a la habitación.

Make my wish come true  
>all I want for Christmas is you<p>

Con aflicción_, _Naruto comenzó a recordar el tiempo en el que se fue de su hogar a "viajar por el mundo", tenia sumo interés en conocer lo que había más allá de Konoha así que, sin pensarlo demasiado y obedeciendo a sus impulsos, se fue de la ciudad viajando durante algunos años por Europa, América y parte de África, en donde conoció muchos amigos y lugares fantásticos, pero durante su viaje paso algo en particular, cada diciembre estaba solo. A pesar de los múltiples amigos que había hecho no sabía si era mera coincidencia o un simple capricho del destino el tener que pasar solo cada navidad, lejos de su ciudad, de sus padres y de sus amigos, o al menos eso fue hasta su cuarto año de viaje cuando la conoció, Hinata Hyuga, una chica hermosa que en poco tiempo lo cautivo y robo su corazón, desde ese año nada volvió a ser igual, su viaje continuo pero esta vez en compañía de ella, al igual que la navidad.

I don´t want a lot for Christmas  
>there is just one thing I need<br>and I don´t care about the presents  
>underneath the Christmas tree<p>

Observo el árbol de navidad que a principios de mes había colocado en su departamento, se encontraba repleto de regalos para sus amigos y familiares que, junto a ella, había comprado, recorriendo miles de tiendas hasta encontrar el obsequio indicado para cada quien y que se supone irían a entregarjuntos.

I don´t need to hang my stocking  
>way above the fire place<br>Santa Clause won´t make me happy  
>with a toy on Christmas day<p>

Se froto los brazos con las manos hacia un poco de frio dentro del departamento. Miro la chimenea que estaba apagada y con las botas colgadas. Cuando era niño acostumbraba decirle a sus padres que no dejaran la chimenea encendida después de que se fueran a dormir porque en cualquier momento Santa Claus podría bajar a dejar los regalos de navidad y se llevaría una gran sorpresa al ver el fuego encendido, afortunadamente para él sus padres solían hacerle caso por lo que Santa nunca tuvo ningún accidente y a la mañana siguiente solía ser el niño más feliz del mundo con los regalos de papa Noel.

I just want you for my own  
>more than you could ever know<br>make my wish come true  
>all I want for Christmas is you, you baby<p>

Se paro del sofá en el que estaba sentado y se fue a asomar por la ventana, ahí afuera la gente iba y venía de un lado para otro y los niños jugaban felices con la nieve que caía del cielo.

I won't ask for much this Christmas  
>I won't even wish for<br>snow.

Una triste sonrisa se formo en sus labios, una de las cosas que más le emocionaban de la navidad era la idea de que nevera porque siempre se alegraba al despertar y ver la calles repletas de blanco, pero esta vez ni siquiera la nieve podía hacerlo feliz.

I'm just gonna keep on waiting underneath the mistletoe  
>I won't make a list and send it to the North Pole for St Nick<br>I won't even stay awake to hear the magic reindeer play

Regreso a su lugar en el sofá y observo todo a su alrededor, los múltiples arreglos navideños que Hinata había colocado por toda la casa y el muérdago que él mismo había colocado en el marco de cada puerta tan solo para llevar a Hinata hasta ahí y poder besarla y abrazarla, aunque la verdad él no necesitaba de ninguna excusa para besar a su esposa.

Cause I just want you here tonight,  
>holding on to me so tight<br>what more can I do  
>Oh baby, all I want for Christmas is you, oh baby<p>

Fue a la cocina a prepararse un poco de café pero para su desgracia el café ya se había terminado. Busco un poco de chocolate caliente pero este también se había acabado. Suspiro con resignación. Como desearía que su Hinata estuviera ahí, porque de ser así lo más probable es que en esos momentos los dos estarían sentados frente a la chimenea, tomando un poco de chocolate caliente junto con las deliciosas galletas que ella habría preparado, Hinata tendría la cabeza recargada contra su pecho mientras que él la estaría abrazando y jugando con sus largos cabellos, pero no, eso era una simple fantasía, porque en realidad su amada no estaría con él esa navidad.

Oh our lives are shining surrounding everywhere  
>where the sounds of children´s laughter fills the air<br>aand everyone is singing, oh I hear those sleigh bells ringing

Volvió a asomarse por la ventana encontrándose de nuevo con los niños jugando y riendo sin parar, como los envidiaba, ellos si podían ser felices en este día, mientras que él tenía que quedarse solo en su departamento y atormentarse por la ausencia de su querida ojiperla.

Santa wont you bring me the one I really need  
>wont you bring back my baby to me<p>

De nuevo observo los regalos debajo del árbol de navidad, y una sonrisa surco su rostro, se le había ocurrido la tonta idea de pedirle a Santa que como regalo de navidad le trajera a Hinata, que su adorada peliazul pudiera estar con él en esos momentos, pero negó lentamente con la cabeza, era una estupidez, no importaba cuan grandes fueran sus ganas de estar con Hinata ni las muchas cartas que le escribiera a papá Noel pidiendo por ella; ella no estaba con él ahora y necesitaba de un milagro para tenerla entre sus brazos.

El timbre de la puerta sonó y se paró a abrir con pesadez.

Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas  
>this is all I'm asking for<br>I just want to see my baby standing right outside my door

En cuanto abrió la puerta se quedo estático.

-Hola- le dijo la dulce voz de Hinata que estaba de pie frente a la puerta con una gran maleta a su lado.

I just want you for my own  
>more than you could ever know<p>

Obedeciendo a sus impulsos como era su costumbre le dio un fuerte abrazo y apenas se separo de ella la miro a los ojos y la beso con fervor.

-Jajajaja- se escucho la risilla traviesa de Hinata cuando tuvieron que separarse por la falta de aire- creo que saldré más seguido.

-Ni se te ocurra Hinata Namikase- la reprendió- no sabes lo solo que me sentí sin ti, además se supone que tenias que llegar ayer.

-Naruto mi amor- le hablo con suavidad- ayer que te llame te dije que el vuelo se cancelo por el mal clima y que no regresaría hasta hoy- le dijo con calma.

-Pues la próxima vez que tu padre te pida salir en un viaje de negocios le dirás que no- se cruzo de brazos-, en especial si es en estas fechas.

-Pero Naruto tú sabes que es mi deber.

-¿Y qué hay de Neji?- preguntó- él también es dueño de las empresas Hyuga, él pudo haber ido a ese viaje- dijo aún cruzado de brazos y con el ceño fruncido.

-Hay mi amor- Hinata suspiro- sabes que Neji no podía dejar sola a Tenten, ella aun está un poco delicada por el parto y no puede cuidar sola al bebé.

-Está bien, entonces la próxima que haya otro viaje de negocios iré contigo- Hinata lo miro estupefacta- o de lo contrario no iras- fue su última palabra.

-Está bien señor Namikase- Hinata lo beso en la mejilla y paso a su hogar, que por haber estado hablando con Naruto no había tenido tiempo de entrar.

Naruto tomo la maleta de Hinata y la dejo en la entrada cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-Naruto, ¿por qué esta todo tan oscuro?- lo interrogo al percatarse de la penumbra que reinaba en el lugar. Hinata prendió las luces, corrió las cortinas dejando que la luz de la calle entrara al lugar y encendió las luces del árbol de navidad- listo, así se ve mejor- contemplo el árbol que ella y Naruto habían puesto juntos.

Nauto fue hasta donde estaba su esposa y la abrazo por la cintura colocando su barbilla sobre su hombro.

-Te extrañe mucho mi ángel.

-Yo también te extrañe mucho mi amor-Naruto la beso en la mejilla, amaba cuando su Hinata lo llamaba de esa manera tan dulce.

Hinata se giro quedando de frente con Naruto, acuno su rostro con sus manos y estaba dispuesta a besarlo cuando la contestadora sonó, dejando oír a una molesta Kushina.

-_Naruto Namikase, me esforcé mucho planeando esta cena de Navidad así que más te vale venir o si no yo misma iré por ti y te traeré aunque sea a rastras y más te vale no poner resistencia o la pobre de Hinata-chan quedara viuda, como que me llamo Kushina Uzumaki, `ttebane_- el mensaje acabo y Naruto trago duro.

-Creo que deberíamos darnos prisa- Hinata miro a Naruto a los ojos y lo abrazo- no quisiera quedarme sin mi querido esposo- se aferro más a él sintiendo como las varoniles manos del rubio la apegaban más a él.

-Tienes razón, no quiero hacer enfadar más a mamá.

Pero antes de salir del departamento Naruto se detuvo en el marco de la puerta y miro a Hinata con una sonrisa traviesa para después posar sus ojos azules en el marco de la puerta, Hinata imito la acción de su esposo y un ligero rubor adorno sus mejillas al ver el muérdago que colgaba sobre sus cabezas.

-Muérdago- susurro la ojiperla.

Naruto sonrió al ver el rubor de en las mejillas de su esposa y sin prolongar más el momento beso a Hinata en los labios siendo correspondido al instante.

La tristeza que hasta hace poco se hacía presente en Naruto fue remplazada por una inmensa felicidad al volver a tener a Hinata con él, después de todo el poder estar con la ojiperla era el mejor regalo de navidad que podía recibir.

Make my wish come true  
>all I want for Christmas is you.<p>

Se separaron al terminar el beso y tomaron los regalos que estaban debajo del árbol de navidad y juntos salieron de su hogar rumbo a la residencia Namikase en donde pasarían una muy feliz navidad en compañía de sus seres queridos.

* * *

><p>Y?, les gusto?<p>

Espero que sí porque esta es mi manera de desearles una feliz navidad, y además espere mucho para este momento porque aunque no lo crean ya estaba listo desde mediados de noviembre por lo que pude subirlo desde antes pero me pareció un poco tonto subir el fic en esas fechas así que mejor quise esperarme hasta hoy, 24 de diciembre, y otra cosa, no olviden dejar su review :D

Bueno sin más por el momento me despido esperando que estén bien, y

¡FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS!


End file.
